Tom DeLonge Stratocaster
The Fender Tom DeLonge Stratocaster is a regular Stratocaster body with one humbucking pickup, one volume knob and a 1970s large headstock. It had a white or black Seymour Duncan SH-8 Invader in the bridge position (depending on the color of the guitar). At first, the Stratocasters were fitted with an American 2-Point tremolo system which was later replaced by a hardtail bridge. Its neck consisted of solid maple with a rosewood fretboard, although there have been some early custom Stratocasters that were fitted with maple fretboards. The necks included a large 1970s CBS headstock. The Custom Shop models made for Tom DeLonge himself had Sperzel locking tuners, but the regular production model (Made in Mexico) had stock Kluson-style tuners made by Ping. There also was a cheaper Squier version of this guitar. Instead of having a Seymour Duncan Invader pickup, it featured a Duncan Designed Detonator which is a cheaper version of the Invader. The Squier version also featured a standard white pick-guard, as opposed to the pearloid pick-guard found on the Fender version. It is the predecessor of the Gibson Tom DeLonge Signature ES-333. It has been rumored that he might re-continue his signature stratocaster because of various 2010 photos of Tom in the studio and with a Stratocaster and same colors as his signatures, but this has been since proven false. Information *Manufacturer: Fender *Period:1999 — 2004 Construction *Body type: Solid *Neck joint: Bolt-on Woods *Body: Alder *Neck: Maple *Fretboard: Rosewood Fingerboard Hardware *Pickup(s): Seymour Duncan Invader Humbucker Colors *Graffiti Yellow (One with a maple fretboard and another with a rosewood fretboard. These were Fender Sub Sonics that were converted to having a single humbucker and volume pot. These guitars also had standard Fender headstocks instead of the large 1970s "CBS" headstocks found on later customs. These two guitars could be considered very early prototypes.) *Seafoam Green (Another early prototype with a 2-point tremolo bridge.) *Lake Placid Blue (2-point tremolo bridge with black hardware and a Hurley sticker by the bridge - Pscyh HC Electric Guitars....) *Silver (Same specs as the Lake Placid Blue Stratocaster with chrome hardware and a Hurley sticker by the bridge. It was used mostly on songs that required a capo, such as Going Away To College.) *Teal Green Metallic (Same specs as the Lake Placid Blue Stratocaster with black hardware and an Atticus Broken Heart Sticker by the bridge.) *Sage Green Metallic (Same specs as the Lake Placid Blue Stratocaster with black hardware and a Hurley Sticker by the bridge.) *Surf Green (Unlike the first Seafoam Green model, this one has a hardtail bridge, not a 2-point tremolo bridge with a Hurley sticker next to it. Also the fretboard has custom "smiley face" inlays. Arguably the final prototype on which later models were based.) *Orange (Mostly used when playing "Adam's Song" live and tuned down 1 step to D tuning. Also was used for the song "Obvious" when he didnt have his Fender Jazzmaster.) *Red (2 of these guitars exist: One has a rosewood fretboard and the other with a maple fretboard with what appears to be a Telecaster headstock.) *Daphne Blue (With a white or black pickup.) *White (With a white pickguard and custom triangle inlays on the fretboard.) *Black (With a black pickguard and Atticus broken heart sticker by the bridge. It also had custom Masonic logo inlays on the fretboard. Destroyed at the MTV VMA's at the end of performing First Date due to a pickup malfunction or a bad wiring connection.) *Black w/ White Racing Stripe (With a black pickguard and custom Masonic logo inlays on the fretboard. This is the guitar that Tom mainly used when playing with Box Car Racer.) *Brown w/ Orange Racing Stripe (Similar to Black with White racing stripe, except it had a white pickguard and of course a orange other than white racing stripe.) *Natural w/ Black Racing Stripe (2 of these guitars exist as seen in a guitar rack from a shot of a video showing blink-182 recording their self-titled album.) *Black (With a white pickguard. Used in Stay Together for the Kids And There Is. It can be seen to have a tremolo cover on the back of the guitar indicating it most likely had a tremolo fitted.) (Note: This is just a list of guitars that have been seen live and in music videos. There could be more that have not been seen thus far.) Appearances Tom used his Stratocaster from 1999 until 2004, while touring with Blink-182 and with Box Car Racer. Here are some appearances in music videos: Corrections in Stay Together for The Kids Tom uses a stock Stratocaster (3 Single coil pickups, but with a 70's neck). This can be seen in the music video at 1:47Category:Blink-182 Category:Box Car Racer It is unsure if he uses his Custom or Stock on the record.Category:Tom DeLonge Category:Blink-182 Universe